1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to analysis methods of an eyeball control system and, more particularly, to an analysis method of eyeball control system that can be employed for a more quantitative diagnosis method in ophthalmology and psychoneurology in medical engineering and for quantitative evaluation of visual psychological experiments in psychology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Even if one's eyes are fixed on one point, a visual axis of the eyes makes small constant movement. This small movement is known as small involuntary eye movement, called flicks. The flicks are classified in detail as follows: 1. A small oscillation with an amplitude angle of approximately 15" and a frequency band of 30-100 Hz in small movement; 2. Flicks generated in the form of step or pulse at the angle of anomaly of approximately 20' in an irregular period of 0.03-5 sec.; and 3. Drifts known as a slow kinetic component which is produced during the flicks at the angle of anomaly of approximately 5' or less. Conventionally, since flicks have a small amplitude and high speed, it has been difficult to precisely measure the flicks in modeling a control system thereof by employing transmission function or the like, and hence the flicks have been regarded simply as random oscillation. Thus, although numerous models have been proposed with respect to control characteristics of ocular movement except for the flicks, there have been few similar models for the flicks.